Applicant has developed a whole new painting system. The painting system centers around two different handles which were patented in U.S. Pat. No. 8,595,883 B1 issued Dec. 3, 2013 which the applicant incorporate by reference into this application. Applicant is expanding his system and extending the use of his handle to a roller. Thus, painter can place either the brush head or a roller on the handle. The offset handle enables the painter to use the roller with a different motion then the roller presently out on the market. It has been applicant's experience that painters who use the roller with the offset handle preferred it to a regular roller with a regular handle. The handle on the new roller is offset and allows the painters hand that grips the roller above the plane of the roller. This enables the painter to have more control over the roller. The painters grip on the roller is also more relaxed and natural.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,213 to Vaes shows a paintbrush with an offset handle. Vaes paintbrush is very different form the offset roller's handle of this application. In Vaes the offset of the handle of the paintbrush is beneath the plane of the paintbrush and thus the individual can view over the top of his hand as shown in FIG. 5 of Vaes. FIG. 5 of Vaes shows the line of sight of the individual over the hand and over the paintbrush. Vaes design his paint brush for individuals to have a better line of sight over their paintbrush when painting overhead. In FIG. 5 the offset of the handle of the paintbrush is beneath the plane of the paintbrush and thus the individual can view over the top of his hand. The applicant's paint roller is not designed to view over the hand. The applicants paint roller an individual grasps the handle located above the plane of the roller. The handle is offset above the roller. Thus, the individual cannot site over the hand. The handle on the new roller is offset and allows the painters hand that grips the roller above the plane of the roller. This enables the painter to have more control over the roller. The painters grip on the roller is also more relaxed and natural. It has been applicant's experience that painters who use the roller with the offset handle preferred it to a regular roller with a handle.